A Chance Encounter
by Sakura Blossom3
Summary: Legolas finds himself in a bar one night in a very highly spirited town. He happens to meet a very unique girl while there and they form a friendship. But this girl has secrets that cannot be kept silent for long.


Prism Everwood smiled lightly when she saw the snow-white Crepk scurry over a bundle of tightly bound lilacs. Here in Zelvendall spring had fallen, and that meant the enchanting display of exotic flowers had grown and flourished and the Mages native to the land of exquisite beauty were having more visitors than a celebrity's funeral.  
  
"Menchi, stop playing around!" she scolded cheerfully. "We have to get back to Ariel before she decides to sell Arianna!" Ariel Tidespray was the wealthy, beautiful Water Mage that Prism and her two companions were staying with for their stay. She was very nice and a lot of fun, but had a tendency to sell anything that would fetch a good pay.  
  
Menchi squealed in his adorable high-pitched voice and dashed up her leg to curl up on her hair. Prism laughed. She'd known Menchi would respond to that-herself, Menchi, and the Pegasus Arianna had been a trio for who-knows how long. She pulled the Crepk out of her shining blonde hair and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Now, you have to behave now, alright? If we're not careful, we're going to get caught knee-deep in all this."  
Legolas stepped out of the dense forest into a brightly lit, cheery, crowded village. He cast his intense blue eyes around to make sure there were no orcs. Once he felt assured that there were, indeed, no enemies, he stopped acting quite so paranoid and looked at the large crowds of enthusiastic people.  
  
By examining the people, he was able to determine that this was a popular vacation spot, as the party-goers were of all different races; Elves, Dwarfs, Hobbits, Humans, Mages (an oddly large amount of Mages, as they weren't very common), and even what looked like a couple of vampires, wrapped in dark clothing and pale as a cloud on a spring day.  
  
He observed the actions of the people for a while, to be certain he wasn't in danger. It all seemed to be quite innocent-there was bright, youthful music being played by the band on the porcelain platform about thirteen meters away from where he was standing. There were young couples blushing and laughing, friends drinking and singing their own set of lyrics to the music, and others dancing energetically in the large clearing off to Legolas' left.  
  
He finally smiled and went to get a drink.  
  
"A half-pint of brandy, please." he told the dirty, portly, yet cheerful human man at the bar. The bartender grinned widely and clapped his on Legolas' shoulder in a brotherly fashion. "Ay, comin' right up, my fine young lad!" he laughed loudly, placing the mug beneath the tap and filling it.  
  
"Ar, there we go! One half-pint, my fine boy!" he continued, handing Legolas the foaming brandy with a flourish. 'He's certainly enthusiastic about his job.' Legolas mused idly as he accepted it. "How much do I owe you?" he asked the man, who, to his surprise, let out another great roar of laughter and shook his head.  
  
"Ah, there isn't any charge, my boy! Charging folks is a sign of the cold- hearted and greedy! Nah, here in Zelvendall we do our work because it makes us feel good to help others, and we don't need no payin', as long as there's kind enough folks to fill all the needed jobs, we'll keep that kind of sin out!" he explained, and several of the other customers raised there own mugs and cheered.  
  
Legolas thanked the man and retreated back to an empty booth in the back, though he couldn't escape the overwhelming spirit these people seemed to have. He was watching the kind-hearted people clear a circle for a little raven-haired elf and her father, who were dancing an endearing simple form of a tango, when a voice spoke into his ear.  
  
"Friendly, aren't they?"  
  
His eyes widened and he sputtered on a bit of brandy as he whirled around to find a grinning girl with smoothly curved ears and gleaming golden hair and, oddly enough, what appeared to be a Crepk curled up on her shoulder. He stood up quickly and attempted to appear put-together, even while the spilt brandy formed a dark stain on the front of his vest.  
  
"May I help you?" he demanded fiercely, but the girl just raised an eyebrow and laughed. "I already asked you a question. No reason to freak." she told him, her voice laughing and pure. Legolas stared at her. It wasn't often someone would ignore an elf when they demanded something.  
  
The girl tilted her head to the side, her emerald-like eyes surveying him with interest. She motioned for him to sit back down. "You're Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, aren't you?" she asked him. He sat.  
  
"I am." he answered shortly. They held a sort of staring contest for a while, but then Legolas had to look away form the intensity of those green eyes. "A-and who are you?" he asked her, still avoiding those pools of green. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and held out her hand.  
  
"I am Prism Everwood, daughter of Luken Everwood and cousin of Aurora Element, heir to the throne of Shimmerglind." she said, moving her hands dramatically to show that she knew she was being overly formal. Legolas just stared at her.  
  
She stared back.  
"Why did you sit down next to me?" he asked her. She shook her head. This wasn't getting anywhere. "I saw you here and could tell that you, like me, were not quite at home in this place. Therefore, I decided I would see where you feel quite at home." she smiled. She stood up suddenly. "I'm going to get a drink. I suppose I won't be coming back, with this mob of independence enthusiasts. Where are you staying?" she asked him. He was about to answer her when the Crepk on her shoulder suddenly sneezed and looked up sleepily.  
  
Prism cooed and pet the little thing lovingly. "Menchi! You woke up!" she crowed happily. She looked up, remembering Legolas. "Where are you staying again?"  
  
Legolas looked form her to Menchi and then back to Prism. "I don't know. I haven't gotten a room yet." he answered her. To his great surprise she grinned and hopped up and down on the balls of her feet. "Oh! You can come stay with me! We've got an extra room, and I'm certain Ariel would be overjoyed to have you." she added, snaking another glance at Legolas' body.  
  
Legolas hesitated, then smiled. "Alright, Prism Everwood of Shimmerglind. I accept your offer."  
A/N Well? What do you think? Please review me, this is my first LOTR piece and I wanna know how I'm doing! And I promise next chapter will be longer! 


End file.
